Family Time
by Blonde-Weasley1
Summary: Louis has been given the task of making sure everyone is here. But with such a big and crazy family who knows what will happen. K plus for some French cursing.


**(A/N: Some of the pairings are a bit different. Most, as in 95%, of the canon pairings are the same. So sorry if you get a bit confused. I've also thrown in a few OCs.)**

"Grand-mère you want me to do what exactly?" Louis looked at the piece of paper Mrs. Weasley had just given him.

"Louis, I want you to go around and make sure everyone is here." Mrs. Weasley was stirring dinner. Over at another counter Victoire was chopping carrots for the stew. "Oh I forgot to add Teddy and Andromeda. They said they'd be here." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and they were added to the list.

"Teddy's coming?" Victoire whipped around to look at Mrs. Weasley, her voice filled with anger, but as she whipped around she sent the knife she had been using flying and it flew into the cabinet door right above Mrs. Weasley's head. Mrs. Weasley tossed Victoire a mad look. Victoire gave an apologetic smile then stormed off.

"Ma soeur est ici. Et grand-mère." Louis checked off Mrs. Weasley and Victoire. He looked out outside and saw a good deal of his cousins playing. It was mostly the younger ones who hadn't gone to Hogwarts yet. He walked outside just in time to see a Quaffle flying towards his head. Louis ducked just as it flew over him and in to some bushes.

"Louis! Are you all right?" His cousin Lucy ran up to him with Lily and Hugo following her.

"I'm fine. I ducked just in time. What were you guys doing?"

"Daddy was showing us some Quidditch moves." Hugo pointed over to the tall red haired man that was walking over.

"Shoot. Sorry Louis, are you okay?" Ron was scratching his head and had an "I'm sorry" look on his face.

"I'm fine Uncle Ron." Louis turned around and picked up the Quaffle.

"You wanna play with us Louis?" Lily tugged on his arm. Louis smiled at his cousin.

"Sorry, but grand-mère gave me a job to do." Lily looked upset but understood. Once Mrs. Weasley gave you a job you do that job or feel her wrath. Ron, Lucy, Hugo, and Lily headed back to the field with Ron muttering something about "his crazy mum." Louis looked down at the list and marked the four of them off. He turned and headed for the garden where he saw Luna standing with her four-year-old twins.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look! Gnomie!" One of them, Louis wasn't sure if it was Lorcan or Lysander, pointed to a gnome. Louis hated the gnomes that lived in the Weasley's garden. They were terribly dirty and cursed way too much.

"Lookie Mummy! Another!" The other twin pointed to another gnome.

"Bonjour Tante Luna." Luna turned and smiled at her nephew.

"Hello Louis! How are you? Have you come to see the gnomes with us?"

"Er, no. Grand-mère has given me a job to do." Lorcan and Lysander turned around and ran up to their cousin.

"Guess! Guess! Guess!" Louis knew this game; the twins had devised it as soon as they learned to talk. You had to figure out which one was which. Guess right and they would hug you; guess wrong and they would still hug you but you'd be knocked over too. Louis looked at the twins, he'd rather not be knocked over and fall in dirt. He looked up at Luna for help. Luna smiled and pointed to the one on the right, she mouthed Lorcan. Louis nodded and looked back at the twins.

He pointed at the one on the right "Lorcan," then the one on the left "and Lysander." The twins smiled and hugged his legs. Louis mouthed "Merci, Tante Luna." Luna smiled back and called to her sons. Louis turned and checked the three of them of the list. He was walking out of the garden and to the other side of the Burrow when he heard a shriek and ran to see what was going on. When Louis turned the corner he saw that it was just his sisters fighting.

"Dominique sont ici." Louis sighed. His sisters were always fighting.

"What did you say?" Dominique yelled. Victoire crossed her arms.

"You heard me."

"Well, at least I have a boyfriend."

"Take that back!"

"Why should I? Teddy dumped _you_. He'd rather be with-"

"Don't say _her_ name!"

"Emily." Victoire yelled and lunged at her sister. They both started yelling in French. Louis ran up to his sisters.

"Arrêt! Arrêt!" Louis didn't know what else to do. He looked around when he say his dad running up. "Papa! Help!"

"Protego!" Bill shouted and the two girls were split apart and thrown backwards. "What is going on?"

"It's all her fault! She said Dan was just using me!" Dominique pointed at her sister.

"But then you had to bring up Teddy! Vous la petite salope!"

"Victoire! Watch your language. And Dominique is that really a reason to fight your sister?"

"She's jealous! Because I'm in a better relationship than she was!" Bill sighed, there was nothing he could really do. He lifted the shield charm.

"Victoire come with me." Victoire got up and followed Bill. She glared at Dominique as she passed her. Dominique stuck out her tongue at her. Louis checked Dominique off of the list.

"Dom, do you two really have to fight all the time?" Louis helped his sister off of the ground.

"She starts most of it and I have a short temper. She needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut." Louis sighed. Dominique was always saying something similar after every fight. Victoire would usually defend herself in a similar way. Louis decided to start looking for people inside. He went to the family room to see who was in there.

"Audrey, I don't know how you do it." Louis saw four of his aunts sitting and talking.

"Do what?" Audrey looked at Ginny with a confused look.

"Deal with Percy. He's such a bore. And a prat." Audrey laughed.

"I guess I've just gotten use to it."

"I'm his sister and I haven't even gotten use to him." Audrey just laughed more.

"Well, it's kinda of the same think with Hermione and Ron. Hermione is just use to him." Pavarti shifted her sleeping baby to the other arm.

"I guess it makes sense. Louis!" Ginny noticed her nephew. Louis walked closer to his aunts. He noticed that his cousin Al was sitting on the other side of Ginny so engrossed in his book that he didn't even notice Louis. "How are you Louis?"

"I'm fine Tante Ginny."

"What's the list for Louis?" He looked over at Hermione. Her usually bushy hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she had a closed book on her lap.

"Grand-mère gave me a job to do." Ginny groaned.

"I'm surprised she hasn't given all of us a job. Of course you're kinda stuck Pavarti." Parvati laughed.

"I kinda wish Ravi would wake up. He'll be up all night. And if he's up then either Charlie or I will be up with him." Parvati shifted arms again.

"Pavarti, would you like me to take him for a little while." Parvati smiled and handed Ravi off to Audrey. "I'm so jealous, I wish I still had a little baby."

"Oh, that's right both of yours are in Hogwarts now aren't they?" Audrey nodded. The four women started talking again, and Louis decided he should probably move on. He checked Ginny, Hermione, Audrey, Parvati, Al, and Ravi off the list. Louis decided to head upstairs. After knocking on Ron and Ginny's room and receiving no answers went and knocked on Percy's old room. A second after Louis knocked a four-year-old girl with her thumb in her mouth opened the door.

"It's Louie!" Louis sighed at the way his cousin pronounced his name.

"Hey Lalita. Is there anyone else in there with you?" Lalita nodded and kept looking at her cousin. "Who?"

"Roxy and Molly."

"Can I come in?" Lalita shrugged her shoulders and wandered back into the room. Louis started to take a step forward when Molly appeared at the door.

"No."

"What?" Molly crossed her arms.

"You heard me Louis. I don't want you in here intruding."

"Intruding? I'm not-"

"Bye Louis!" Molly shut the door in Louis' face. He turned around and checked the three of them off the list. Molly was the leader of those three. Roxanne looked up to her and Lalita looked up to Roxy. Louis wasn't surprised if being looked up to was getting to Molly's head. He started up more stairs to search for more people. He was about to knock on the door to George's old room when he heard whispering from inside.

"But if we do this…"

"Yeah, but that might backfire…" Louis cracked the door slightly and saw two of his cousins, James and Fred, huddled around something; then his uncle, George, walked over to the two boys.

"That will definitely backfire. I've already tired that. Here, why don't you try this instead?" The three of them started on working on something. Louis stepped away from the door. He didn't want to be dragged in to whatever they were doing. He checked them off the list and quickly hurried away. Louis was pretty sure he'd find out what they were doing soon enough.

After checking the rest of the bedrooms, Louis headed back downstairs. He was still missing three of his uncles and his grandfather. Louis headed into the kitchen and saw that Percy and Mr. Weasley were sitting at the table talking. Percy was jabbering away at something and Mr. Weasley looked awfully bored. Louis checked them off and headed back outside. But before he could get out his mother stopped him.

"Oh, Louis. You are such a good boy. You do not fight like your silly sisters!" Fleur kissed the top of her son's head and turned back to helping with dinner. Louis looked out the window and saw that there was a Quidditch match going on. Louis jogged over to the orchard when he saw six people up in the air playing. He turned and grabbed his nearest cousin.

"Lily, who's playing."

"Mummy, Daddy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Dom, and Uncle Ron." Louis checked Charlie and Harry off his list. He turned back to the game.

"Who's winning?"

"Um, I think Daddy's team." Louis couldn't figure out who was on Harry's team and who wasn't.

"Is that Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny?" Lily nodded, but Louis had the feeling that she wasn't really watching the game as much as she was watching them fly around. After a few minutes of watching that game, and giving up on trying to keep score, Louis headed back to the Burrow when he heard two cracks of someone Apparating. He turned to see Teddy Lupin standing there with someone else.

"Teddy!" Louis ran up to the turquoise haired boy.

"Louis! How are you?"

"Fine, it's been a crazy day." Louis turned to the dark haired girl staring in awe at the Burrow. "You must be Emily." She turned and smiled at Louis.

"You heard about me. Good things I hope." Louis checked Teddy off the list.

"Well, it depends on who's talking about you; Teddy here, wonderful things. My sister on the other hand… Well I'm pretty sure you know her."

"Who's your… Oh, Victoire." Louis nodded. Emily crossed her arms. "Well, she's not a ball of greatness either."

"Try living with her. Anyway, Teddy where's Tante Dromeda?"

"Grandma's not feeling well so she stayed home and I thought I'd bring Emily. Most of the family's already met her, so I thought it'd be okay." Teddy put his arm around Emily waist and pulled her closer to him. "Of course there's one person-"

"Je ne peux pas y croire. _Elle_ est ici." Louis turned around to see his eldest sister heading towards them.

"Speak of the devil…" Louis muttered under his breath. He turned back to Emily and translated for her. "Victoire said, 'I can't believe it. She's here.'"

"Why hello to you too Vicky." Victoire glared at Emily.

"Je m'appelle _Victoire_." Emily turned to Louis.

"My name is _Victoire_." He translated and put the emphasis on her name just as she had. Victoire glared at her younger brother. She quickly turned back to Emily.

"Pourquoi l'enfer êtes-vous ici?"

"Why the hell are you here." Louis translated. He could tell his sister was mad. She hadn't said one word in English to Emily. He wasn't exactly sure why Victoire disliked Emily except that she was dating Teddy.

"Teddy invited me." Victoire turned to Teddy with anger and shock on her face.

"Teddy! Comment pourriez-vous?" Louis sighed and translated for his sister again.

"How could you." Louis was getting bored with being the translator.

"Grandma is sick, so I brought Emily." Victoire's face turned to complete shock.

"Vous horrible homme! Je suis si blessé!" Victoire turned and stormed off.

"You're being dramatic Victoire!" Louis yelled at his sister. "She said, 'you horrible man. I'm so hurt.'" Emily crossed he arms.

"What a drama queen." Teddy and Emily went over to the Quidditch game, which was ending. Louis went back inside to the kitchen.

"Grand-mère! Everyone is here, except Tante Dromeda. She's sick and Emily is here instead." Mrs. Weasley kissed the top of Louis' head.

"Good job sweetheart. Supper will be ready soon."

~Later~

Louis sat down at the kids' table with his cousins. He tried to block out their noise and concentrate on eating but they were too loud. The only quiet person was Al who was sitting next to Louis.

"What a crazy family we have." Al pushed his glasses back up his nose. Louis turned to look at the adults who were almost as noisy as their kids.

"You have no idea." Just then Hugo started yelling at Rose who had flung a carrot at his had, and whatever prank James and Fred had set up apparently went off because Percy yelled, fell out of his chair and yelled at Fred and James. Everyone, except Mrs. Weasley who was mad at the boys, was laughing at Percy's now purple inked face.

"But you know what Louis." Louis turned back to Al.

"What?"

"I think that's what makes us close." They looked back at Percy who was being helped up by Audrey, who was trying not to laugh.

"The craziness? Definitely. C'est notre famille."

**A/N: Sorry about all the French. I thought that Fleur and Bill's kids would be fluent in both languages. **

**EDIT **_**(12/19/10)**_**: Thanks to the wonderful review from ****Danny ()**** I went back and revised this story. I realized that some of the translations that I actually know were wrong and I fixed some of the one I didn't know but using Wordreference .com instead of a translator. Thanks for the reviews before with my bad French. And also I don't try to pretend I'm fluent in French.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
